Welcome to the freak show
by Lady Barbossa329
Summary: What if Gamzee had ultimately won the game and got thrown to Earth, only to realize that he was wearing his God Tier outfit? I guess we'll find out, won't we? [One Shot]


What was this place and what in the motherfuckin' hell was he doing here? All he remembered was winning the game and just before he and his friends were able to celebrate, everything went black. Pitch black. It was as if he had gotten hit by Equius's fist but that wasn't what happened at all. If it would have, he would have woke up on the meteor or in his hive at least. He was in neither place.

This place had more trees, more strange things, and a shit load of pink fleshed out humans. Humans, that were at the moment, staring at him with fear and wonder. This couldn't be right, it couldn't be! It was impossible! This wasn't a dream bubble, nor could it be reality. More like a nightmare if you asked the dazed troll.

Finally coming to his full senses, he started sitting up only to realize that he seen a familiar purple object sticking up in front of him. _His codpiece!_ Oh great…..he wasn't just stuck on this damn rock, but he was wearing his God Tier outfit as well! Groaning more in irritation, Gamzee got up completely and glanced around. So many eyes were watching his every move. He hadn't had any pie in awhile and it was starting to show.

"WHAT ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' STARIN' AT, MOTHERFUCKERS! KEEP GOING AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" His anger had gotten the best of him. _"I need some more of my motherfuckin' pie…like right now."_ Taking one step forward, he heard a squish sound which caused him to glance down. All over his foot was some sort of lime green substance. Sopor slime! He had managed to have some when he was tossed down here! Full Faygo bottles were scattered haphazardly around him as well. Thank the mirthful Messiahs that he had the two things he needed. But that didn't make the situation go back to normal.

Not in the mood for dealing with these idiots any longer, not to mention really worried now about his friends, the 7 ft. tall troll (that included his horns) walked through the obnoxious crowd of people, hearing a very loud announcement coming from up ahead.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Freaks and Weirdos of all ages! Come up and live through your most terrifying nightmares that could ever be present in the world of the living! Two headed humans, sword swallowers, men that have a twin coming from their stomachs and much much more. Come on down and see for yourself….if you believe you are brave enough!"_

Now that sounded like something Gamzee needed right at the moment. Gruesome, terrifying horrors that could make him remember his times of being sober. Wonderful times.

The place was packed and it was hard to get through, but Gamzee had no problem because people just got out of his way as if he had possibly worked there. He couldn't figure out how they came to that conclusion due to being used to wearing his God Tier outfit anymore. Ignoring them, he walked through the tent flaps to coming face to face to the most wonderful display of horrors he had ever seen. Wolf like men, dwarfs, humans with other people growing out of them, two headed creatures, and so much more. It was like a true dark carnival if he had ever been to one. "Welcome to the Dark Carnival brother." he muttered to himself as he sat down on one of the bleachers in order to watch the show.

Everything that happened in the show just got better and more creepy as the minutes ticked by. It was terrifying yet the clown troll couldn't tear his eyes away. Maybe this place wasn't a desolate rock like he had thought before. There were some interesting things that he couldn't get enough of and this happened to be one of them.

After the show had ended and the leader of the show wished them 'A night full of nightmares and fear', Gamzee had went to get up and walk outside. Though he didn't get far before somebody had grabbed his arm. "Get your fucking hands off of me…." Ripping his arm out of the stranger's grasp, he turned around and noticed it was the leader. What the hell did he want? "You got my attention, what'dya want?"

The older gentleman smiled politely and waved his arm towards the lit stage before him. "This could all be your future, m'boy. All of it. You look like you'd fit nicely into our little family just because you are the first person I have ever seen that has horns and needle sharp teeth. And believe me, I've seen a lot in my time. What do ya say? Want a job here? I can provide you with food, decent clothes, a place to sleep, and a job. But you have to help out around here. So how about it?"

Well, what did he have to lose? It was a much safer bet to go this route then not have any money, food, or a place to live if the offer hadn't been brought up. "Fine brother, I'll join your motherfuckin' freak show. When do I start?"

Grinning a half way savage grin, the old man put his hand on his shoulder as he spoke softly. "Right now."

That's how it all started. He had been working at the travelling freak show for going on four years now and even though it wasn't the best place to work, he got everything he needed. Not to mention he got to sell his potions every day if he wanted to. Just like in Alternia.

There really wasn't much to complain about. Now if he could only find out if his friends were still alive, he'd be much happier. More so if he got to see his Moirail Karkat Vantas again. But he'd wait a whole nother life time to find that out if that was the case. All he could do was continue praying to the mirthful messiahs that he would be reunited with them sometime soon.


End file.
